1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to filters and in particular to a filtration system for filtering the air intake into the cooling fan of an engine.
2. Description of Related Art
The following U.S. patents illustrate various filtering arrangements for engines U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,445,965, 2,601,907, 2,736,301, 2,848,987, 2,972,340, 3,147,814, 3,183,899, 3,252,449, 3,994,067, 4,134,370, 4,261,302, 4,438,733, 4,446,681, 4,770,262, 4,970,993, 4,998,510.
Gas driven engines when operated in dirty environments such as in roof removing machines experience motor over-heating and motor failure due to the contaminants which clog the air cooling intakes. Although protective screens have been provided for motors, they do not provide adequate filtration in high debris environments such as where roofing removed machines are used. It is common for debris to be sucked into the fan area and thereafter to coat the fan blades and also to coat the other internal machine parts including the heat dissipating fins which reduces their efficiency. This causes the motor to overheat which can lead to failure of the engine.